Broken Rule
by LovelyHanako
Summary: Three simple rules between each other that are their stability to continue on with their meetings. Both are suppose to follow them, never breaking one, though in end has someone broken one of the rules? One-shot Warning Adult theme and lemon involved! #sasuhina


Hey everyone! Warning there is some adult themes and lemon is this one-shot so please beware...

Broken Rule:

* * *

Why does she put herself in these situations with him? He was like a drug and she was addicted. Every time he sent a text or called, she ends up hiding these emotions that he stirs in her, making time for him and never saying no. She walks up to his front door and knocks, heart racing. She was his toy and he was hers. That's all it's supposed to be. Getting each other off with no feelings attached. That was one of their secret and sacred rules not meant to be broken. She was breaking that rule. She was slowly falling for him. The door flings open, a man leans onto the door frame. He was dressed in his tight black shirt and a pair of dark washed jeans. She does her best not to blush, she took slow steps walking through the room he left for her in the doorway. Not making it too far, he presses her against the wall next to the front door, not saying a simple hello. He attacks at her neck.

Hinata moans as a trail of kisses was being pressed down onto her neck each spot sent a sensation of desire for more as his lips travel down leaving traces of heat from the sucking and bite marks, he left. His hands move up to her white collar shirt working quickly to unfasten the buttons, starting from the top. He pulls away slightly as he works his way down her shirt, each button coming loose as he tugs on them. As he pulls them a loose, his mouth still hovers above her neck. Each exhale heats up the vandalized spots, sending Hinata's mind into a bliss. All she wanted now was him to take her.

Getting to the last button, he forcefully pulls it apart, not caring when the button flew across the room rolling to who knows where. The offensive shirt was removed quickly with tugs, thrown down to their feet, leaving her in a black lace bra, hints of lavender worked into the stitches. His paused assaults pull back even more staring down at her. His black bangs blocked some of his view but left just enough room to see the double D breast bounded by a skimpy bra that looked too small to hold the mounds that she was blessed with. His fingers twitch to grope each one and show them the same invasion that he did on her neck, which revealed the battle wounds of his victories to the delicate pale skin. Hinata felt weak and slightly embarrassed as he onyx eyes, with hints of crimson red, roamed over his marks and down to her chest. His eyes stayed on her chest, stalking his next prey. Feeling self-conscious, she tries to hide her chest with her arms, but was stopped by rough hands on each wrist. The captured wrist was brought above her head, each one on their side and secured in a tight grip on the wall.

Pearly eyes looked up to meet the depthless eyes that watched her closely, causing a warm reddish hue to spread across her cheeks up to her petite ears. Their eyes never parted, both seeing the lust and desire for each other growing by the second with an uncomfortable pain in their lower halves impatiently waiting. Hinata breaks away eye contact first. Even with this sexual tension between the two, she knew in the end it was just for benefits and nothing more. Just a fuck. She wanted it to be more but knew better.

She felt his towering frame, bend down towards her. His mouth stopped centimeters from her flushed ear, his bangs brushing the side of face, making her pearl eyes close. His cologne overpowered the last bit of sanity that she had left. Her nostrils filled with a strong aromatic clean crisp musk, light doses of citrus mix in. Dior Sauvage is the name of the culprit that engulfs around her body surely empowering her light scented lavender perfume.

"Don't you dare hide your body from me." He whispered into her ear with the deepest husky voice. Even though it was super warm, Hinata had goosebumps rise onto her bare arms. "I told you to never be embarrassed with me. Your body does things to me that women wish they could bring out of me." She felt his bulge press against her midsection proving to her what effects she had on him. He releases her wrists and slowly trails his fingers down her bare arms, to her neck, and in the motion, Hinata drops her arms. She could feel his fingers playing with his precious marks around her neck now and to her shoulder then to her back, making her lean away from wall that was her supporting her. His fingers felt like electrifying kisses as he made patterns across her back till, they stop at their target. A pause was taken till Hinata's restrained breast, fell with relief. Hinata gasped at the sudden release and opened her eyes to find Sasuke staring down at the released mounds, dropping the article of clothing to the floor next to her shirt.

"Sasuke..." Hinata said with arousal underneath her breath as her nipples turned hard from being exposed. She whimpered out a request but too low for him to hear.

Sasuke tilts his head to side, bangs going along with the flow of the tilt. The crimson bled more at this angle as he puts his attention back onto her face, making his sexy appearance turn deadly breath taking. He let out a deep chuckle lifting a hand to the wall to balance himself while leaning closer to her, his other found its way to her right breast squeezing it softly, causing Hinata to let out another raspy moan. Loving the sound the woman was making, his fingers found their way to her nipples swirling it with his thumb flicking back and forth. Hinata's mind was crashing fast, another moan after another one came out.

"I'm sorry Hina, I didn't hear you. You got to speak a little louder." Sasuke flicks more over her nipple, abusing it with a few tugs. "Can you repeat that?"

"Can we do it please?" She whines out another moan between them. Her mind was holding on by a string now.

"Still didn't understand that Hina," he tugs harder onto the nipple, watching her body shake with arousal.

"Sasuke!" Hinata cries out with pent up frustration lacing his name. She knew good and well he heard her. He was toying with her. He always like teasing her before they lost control. Hinata tried her best through the frustration, to give him the meanest glare that she could muster up. She could see Sasuke bite his lip, holding back a laugh she was sure was from the pathetic glare she was trying to give him.

Sasuke, not able to restrain the laugh any longer, he lets out a deep chuckle that made her try even harder to glare at him. He lets go of his prey and move his hand to brush back a string of hair that came out of place when she shouted his name out. Making Hinata blush, but never dropping her glare. His dick twitched when she called his name. His partner was ready to pound into her, but he wanted to have a little more fun before going in. "You know Halloween coming up? You'll make a sexy ass tomato with these red round cheeks and that round ass." He grabs a hold of her round ass and pulled her into him, digging his member more into her. "I'll give you one more try Hina, tell me what did you say?"

"Fuck me Sasuke! I want you in me now!" Hinata lost the last string of composure that was holding her together. She pushed more into him causing friction to rub across his member. A moan finally came from the torturer, bringing a small smile in victory for her. Her hands pushed into his hair, pulling him face down towards her, stopping an inch from her face, not moving any closer. Their lips never meeting, which was the other sacred code between the two not meant to be broken. Though right then at this very moment, she wanted to kiss him. Onyx clashing with pearl" Please?" She mumbles inches away from his lip, the spike of vanity gone she leans away before she broke the rule.

"Gladly."

Sasuke pushed Hinata back into the wall grabbing hold to the top of her skirt pulling down the zipper on the side. The brown skirts falls to the floor with the other pieces of her uniform. Now he had sight of her completely, a nice pair of black lace boy shorts thongs, matching the bra that was long discarded. A lavender bow sat pretty on top. A present waiting to be unwrapped. Hinata tugs at his shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it down to mix in with hers. Hinata's eyes took in every inch of his expose chest, letting herself be the predictor now. There on his right pec, a tattoo sat of a raven with black eyes, perched on a branch, wings pulled back and chest puffed out. Behind the bird was a fan. If she remembered right, it was his family symbol. The fan was a vibrant red on top and white one the bottom. Lifting a manicure finger, he lets her trace the outline of his tattoo to his abs, going about each indentation of each ab, his eyes watching every movement. Her manicure finger stop at his belt buckle, Hinata hesitates. She has never been the one to do such a thing of her 28 year of living but something about him just brings out a side of her that she didn't know she could be. Raising the other hand nervously, she loosens the belt buckle, gaining a smirk from the previous predator that she misses with her attention on pulling down his pants. He helps at the end and finished pulling off his pants and shoes, leaving himself in his navy boxers with a big bulge, a pleasing print view. He grabs onto her legs hiking her up, taking back control, Hinata legs go around him in an instant kicking off the high hills that sported her feet. Her arms goes around his neck while he supports most of her weight.

He pulls them away from the wall, leading them down the narrow hallway. Hinata took advantage and placing light kisses along his strong jaw line to his ear, biting the earlobe. Hands sliding back into his locks, pulling herself closer continuing her work. Sasuke grunts gripping her thighs tighter. Hinata enjoyed the sounds that the emotionless cold beast was making.

The magnetic force that was holding them together was unconnected as she feels her back hitting a soft surface, letting out a cry of surprise. She was laying on his black satin comforters, hair spread out in waves as her eyes look up to the owner batting her eyelashes.

"Take them off." His firm voice orders, gripping harder onto his arousal. His eyes scanned over her body, stopping at the last piece of cloth that held the package his dick wanted. Sitting there pretty wrapped up, hiding the gift he has been thinking about all afternoon.

"You first." Hinata's eyes grows slightly wide at her comeback. Her words left her before she even thought about it. She just denied his command.

'Someone's being sassy tonight.' He thinks, a smirk growing wider conflicting with the frown he usually wears on his face. He lets go of his arousal and tugs off his boxers releasing the beast that made Hinata's legs shake with anticipation. Sasuke grabs hold of his member, adding pressure to calm it down. "It's Your turn now Hina."

Hinata obeyed his order this time, not wanting to test him anymore. She lifts her bottom up, pulling down the last piece of her clothes. Kicking it off with a flick of her foot. Hinata's face goes back deep red as she flushes. In an instant, he was on top of her left breast in his mouth as his other hand flounders its way down to her clit, creating a circular pattern. His cool tongues swirls around the tip, following the motion with his finger, blowing at the tip randomly sending a wave of pleasure through her, head going back with a moan. He continues with his motions, switching breast to give the other attention.

Hinata found her hands back his hair as she pulls him more onto her breast. Sasuke let's go with a loud pop and focuses his attention down to his finger. Rubbing the clit harder sending a tingly sensation into the pit of her stomach. Hinata's moans grows into his names leaving her lips. Sasuke loved every second hearing his name leave the untouchable lips. He moves his assault, sticking one of his long fingers into her, pumping hard into her wet pussy.

"Sasuke, please, harder." Hinata whimpered out of pleasure, her pussy cumin with each thrust. Sasuke sticks another two digits in pumping her harder. Her cries growing louder with each thrust. Hinata lifts up her lower half so he could dig into her deeper.

Sasuke looks up at her with lidded eyes and brought his mouth to her ear, still pumping his finger deep into her. His hot breath set her ear on fire as he spoke, "You love my fingers in you, don't you?" He chuckles "Are you ready for me Hina, I know your juicy pussy is."

He pulls his finger out, bringing the evidence up for her to see. His three fingers glisten from her cum on them. Hinata grabs hold to them and brought them to her lips, capturing one of them. She swirls her tongue around the finger, tasting herself. His eyes grow slightly wide at the gesture. He watches with intensity, watching her lips go up and down on his finger, moving to the next, starting off the same way. His dick twitches at sight he was watching, wanting those pretty lips wrap around his member. He pulls his damp fingers away when she sucked the last one cleaned and found her wrist pulling her to the edge with him. He stood up shoving his dick into her face.

"Suck it."

Hinata looks at the dick in front of her, then up to Sasuke's face who was trying to refrain himself from shoving his member into her mouth. She lifts her hand, grabbing hold of the shaft of his dick and positions it right in front of her mouth. She licks the tip, making sure to aim right in the middle, spreading open the little slit. His frame shivers. She took her time to swirl her tongue around the tip, occasionally taking as much of his dick into her mouth and then back to the top. She hears a moan of happiness. She goes further down on him, bobbing her head with a quicker motion. His hands found their way to her head, his fingers digging into her hair and grasping for hold. His hand pulls her head away, stopping right at tip, gaining her attention. She puts her hands on his hips, knowing what was about to come.

"Fuck Hina, how can you drive me this crazy."

He used his grasp of her hair to guild her down his shaft, eyes gleaming as his dick disappeared out of sight into her mouth. He felt the pressure of nails digging into his side and stops, a good two inches still out, but he didn't go another inch she was at her limit. He could see a tear roll down her eye as she tries to take in all of him. She wasn't ready for the whole thing. He pulls her head back to give herself a gasp of fresh air before he shoved himself right back down, making sure to stop at her limit. He could feel her mouth tighten around him. He picked up his pace, feeling his need ready to burst. He threw his head back, gritting his teeth together. He thrust into a few more time, his seed ready to shoot off. Hinata took upon herself to breathe in as much air as could through her nose and did a quick thrust to his curls of pub hair. Nose gracing each time till a taste of saltiness was in the back of throat and a loud fuck above was heard.

Hinata pulls away and sucks the last bit at the tip, with a strong suck before backing away to the middle of his king size bed with an innocent look. "Was I okay this time Sasuke?" She tilts her head to the side, licking her lips for any residue.

He follows onto the bed, dick stiff and hard even after shooting off. He climbs over her frame as Hinata falls back on the bed, head hitting a pillow. He leers over her positioning himself between her legs, bringing a finger to ghost over her lips. "Fuck you did more than okay, Hina."

With a quick motion his dick digs into her dripping pussy. "I can show how good you did, better than telling you." He grunts looking down at their connecting parts.

Hinata gasps at the suddenness of his dick's intrusion, eyes growing slightly wide. He grabs onto her legs throwing each one onto his shoulders as their eyes finally meet. No more teasing. They got to work, he started off slow, building up momentum with each thrust. Hinata's hands grip onto the comforter, balling it into her hands as she cries out with pleasure. Harder, she cries, and he gave her just that, eyes never leaving hers, watching ever facial reaction she made when he hit the sensitive spot and sent her into another fit of cries. She was loving every second of this moment, their moment together. Her eyes glazed over and all she wanted was to pull him his down to kiss him. She wraps her arms around his neck bringing him down to look pass his shoulder and up to his ceiling.

'This is becoming too much.' She thinks, heart breaking. She felt a tear starting to rise at the corner of her eyes, falling but quickly wipes away with a small a sniff before he notices. She tightens her legs around him as he goes faster, his moans taking over hers.

He changed positions and turns her around, facing the headboard on hands and knees, as he positions himself back toward her entrance. It doesn't take long to build back the pace they lost in the brief disconnection. Hinata let her mind clear from the sad thoughts and tries to go back to enjoy the feeling of the pressure of his hands on her hips, gripping for control. Each thrust making her breasts bounce like crazy. Him pushing her forward digging in deeper.

"Almost there."

"Sasuke." She moans out his name, stirring up the last piece of energy that he has.

"Fuck!" He slams one more time behind her shooting his semen into her deeply before falling over to the left side.

Hinata drops her bottom half and lays there. She glanced over to him. He had his eyes closed, breathing heavily and chest going up and down. His member shriveled back to normal. She takes a moment to watch him and question herself. She almost gave in twice, and she was sure that he felt nothing. She couldn't even say if they were friends. They never hang out outside these meetings, and the only time they would cross paths was job related. 'I can't do this anymore.' She reasons with herself, these meetings, the touching, the teases, and the sweet moments without meaning she can't take no more of this sex with no feeling. She has fallen for him, this was becoming a one-sided love. She'd broken a rule and she must get out before she's in too deep than she already is. So the pain won't be as bad.

Sasuke opens his eyes. The movement out of the corner of his vision, brings him to turn his head, watching her scoot out from the bed. She covers up her breast by crossing her arms as she walks over to the front of the bed, scanning the floor. Finding what she was looking for, she bends over, mooning him. Sasuke's eyes scanned over her ass, smirking at the fingerprints that was starting to show up bright red. He looks over to his clock on his nightstand, it read 11:45pm. It was late. The thought of asking her to stay crosses his mind but shuts it down soon as it came in thought. That was a rule not to be broken, no staying over at each other places. He brought his attention back to her, to find she was already out of the bedroom.

He sits up, rushing a hand through his wild hair. He gets up and follows after her, not bothering to put on his own underwear. Entering the living room, she was buttoning up the last few buttons on her white shirt. He lifts his eyebrows at the pace she was going. She usually doesn't leave so fast. He could feel the tension start to grow between them. The look on her face wasn't her usual blushing mess. She wore a tight frown. In the pit of his stomach, he knew something was up. She didn't know he caught her lingering eyes on his lips or the sniff from her crying.

"Sasuke?" Her voice breaks through the silence, fingers stringing through her hair.

"Yeah."

"I…I. broke a rule." She states more to herself.

"And that is?" He questions, a feeling engulfs him not knowing what to feel.

"I've fallen for you."

A silence welcomes between them, no one saying a word. Hinata couldn't bear it any longer. She reached down to grab her heels and doesn't take a glance to see his reaction. She walks over to the door, wishfully thinking she would feel his hand around her wrist to stop her, but as soon as she was out the door, closing it behind her, a tear slips down her face. He didn't stop her, but she figured he wouldn't.

The drive home was an emotional ride as she wished she could of just followed that last rule.

Rules

1\. Never stay over at the other person's place

2\. Never kiss

3\. Never fall for the other person

* * *

Whew well if you made it this far, Thank you for reading I hope you guys enjoyed Broken Rule. This was my first time writing something like this so sorry if it wasn't enough lemon for you. I tried my hardest! This really was just a random thought that popped up in my head while bored at work with nothing to do and I went for it! It actually took me forever to get through the sex part. But i finally finished this a while back ago and just had the time to post it! Once again Thank you for reading!

Please leave reviews and leave any advise IF I try this again haha!

Also please check out 'Only She Hears the Thunder' another sasuhina fic if you haven't yet and for those who have I will try my best to have another chapter out by the upcoming weekend!

LovelyHanako


End file.
